Amor a primeira vista
by Dani Cullen.94
Summary: E se Bella não for tao diferente do Edward e se eles se apaixonassem a primeira vista. Eward não precisa se preocupar em machucar Bella. TODOS VAMPIROS. DEIXEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Eu estava nervosa era o primeiro dia de aula para mim e para meu irmão. Me chamo Bella Swan e meu irmão se chama Chris, nós moramos com nossos pais, Charlie, que é um rico empresário, Renné, que é uma famosa decoradora e Jacob que é o nosso cachorro****.**

**Uma coisa: TODOS NÓS SOMOS VAMPIROS, até o Jake. Só alguns de nós temos poderes, eu tenho o poder de telepatia e escudo protetor e meu irmão tem o poder de deixar qualquer pessoa inconsciente, mesmo vampiros. Mas não bebemos sangue humano, somente sangue animal.**

**Nossos pais nos desejaram uma boa aula e entramos nos seus respectivos carros, eu entrei na minha linda Ferrari F50 e meu irmão no Lamborghini Gallardo dele. Já no meu carro o caminho foi rápido, durou apenas 10 minutos e nossa mansão é bem longe da escola, mas com uma Ferrari quem vai andar a 20 Km/h??? **

**Nesse fim de mundo de Forks somente duas famílias tinham mansões os Swan e os Cullen, uma conhecida família daqui, dizem que eles são muito bonitos. **

**Quando chegamos no estacionamento vimos três carros mais caros que os demais, um Porche amarelo, um Volvo prata e um M3 convencível vermelho. Pelo menos não seriamos os únicos com carros mais caros. Aqueles carros deviam pertencer a família Cullen.**

**Meu irmão saiu rapidamente do seu carro e veio abrir a porta para mim****, um perfeito cavalheiro como mamãe ensinou. É mamãe mesmo pois somos metade vampiros e metade humanos, minha mãe ainda era humana quando nos concebeu. Todos que estavam ali presentes param para nos olhar. Nossa beleza pensei logo.**

**Depois vi a pessoa mais linda do mundo. Tinha certeza que era um dos Cullen.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**GENTEEEEE, ESSE CAP NÃO ESTÁ BETADO, ENTÃO DEVE TER ALGUNS ERROS.**

**CAMPANHA: DEIXAR UMA REVIEW NÃO DOI!! E É RAPIDINHO. DEIXEM UMA REVIEW SE GOSTAREM.**

**BJS,**

**DANI CULLEN.**


	2. Apaixonada?

**Capitulo 1**

Ele tinha cabelo bronze que estava desarrumado, como se tivesse levantado da cama agora, seus olhos eram quase iguais aos meus, só que estavam um pouco mais escuros, como os meus ficariam se tivesse que caçar. Estranho.

O vento mudou de direção trazendo seu cheiro para mim, levei um susto, VAMPIRO. Só podia ser, mas porque eu não sentia medo dele? Por que eu me sentia atraída por ele? Por que meu olhar estava preso no dele? Eu senti cheiro de mais vampiros e tava com medo deles, mas não desse garoto de cabelos bronze.

O vento mudou novamente de direção levando meu cheiro para ele, agora ele sabia, mas também não sentia medo de mim ou do meu irmão, ele parecia curioso. Meu irmão me tirou do meu transe me pegando pela cintura, me carregando, mas para os humanos não percebem, mas vampiros sim. E tinha um grandão, parecia um urso, que estava rindo muito!!

..........................................................................................................................................

As aulas ocorreram tudo bem, não cruzei mais com ele, porem tive aula com a Alice Cullen, ela me assustou.

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~

**Flashback**

Uma garota saltitante de cabelos pretos espetados para todos os lados entrou na sala de Matemática I um pouco atrasada e o lugar ao meu lado era o único vazio. Tudo bem, né?

Não custa nada se socializar.

Assim que a garota sentou na cadeira seu cheiro me invadiu, vampira. Quantos vampiros tinham nessa escola??? Eu sabia que mais de uma, mas achava que eram apenas o de cabelo bronze e o grandão.

Soltei um rosnado baixo. Que ela ouviu, lógico, mas só tive certeza quando ela disse:

- Não vamos fazer mal a você, nem ao seu irmão, muito ao contrário, você será parte da nossa família. E seremos grandes amigas.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu sei sabendo.

- Como?

- Eu vejo o futuro, Edward, o que você gostou, lê pensamentos, calma não os da sua família, me pergunto o por que disso, Jasper sente e muda os sentimentos ao seu redor. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme e Carlisle não tem poderes.

**Fim do flashback**

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~

No almoço sentei com meu irmão e alguns novos amigos que conhecemos hoje. Todos estavam conversando, mas eu estava novamente presa no olhar do tal de Edward, isso já estava repetitivo, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, eu estava sendo sugada por aqueles olhos mais lindos do mundo. E quando ele abriu aquele sorriso torto? Morri, se não já estivesse morta. Eu estava confusa, nunca tinha sentido tal sentimento,nem quando ainda era humana. Eu acho que estava me apaixonando por Edward Cullen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**N/A****:**

Gente amei as reviewsssssssss, nossa. Estou muito feliz.

Os caps 2,3 e 4 já estão prontos. Eles são pequenos para que eu possa postar com mais rapidez. Isso na teoria, por que eu fico com muita preguiça de digitar o que eu escrevi.

Enfim, agradecimentos à:

- julesbinoche

- Fernanda Kowalewicz

- May

- Line Cullen.

Como um pedido de desculpas devo postar 2 capítulos hoje.

Só falta digitar o outro.

Bjs,

Dani Cullen


	3. Sim, apaixonada

**Capitulo 2 :**

Me assustei com tal pensamento .

- Chris, você leva a Jessica para a casa dela por mim? Eu prometi a ela, mas vou embora agora. – ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada e eu estava assustada.

- Lógico, eu a levo.

- Ok, obrigada.

"Estou assustada, mas não me siga"falei via pensamento para o meu irmão.

Peguei meu carro e dirigi sem rumo, só vi que tinha um volvo me seguindo, com Edward sentado no bando do motorista. Eu estava assustada, se eu estivesse mesmo apaixonada por ele eu não saberia o que dizer, o que fazer, e se ele não gostasse de mim? Eu morreria. Como eu tinha certeza disso, se eu mal o conhecia? Opaaaaaa, meu escudo esta fora, Mel delsss, ele "ouviu"tudo o que eu pensei, merda! Botei rapidamente meu esudo de volta, tudo isso em 2 segundos. Droga , como ia olhar na cara linda dele agora? Eu não ia conseguir. Tinha que pensar, e pensar SOZINHA.

O que era um volvo para uma Ferrari? Nada. Aumentei minha velocidade, sem medo de morrer, pois já estava morta. Só sei que levei um susto quando alguma coisa bateu no vidro do passageiro, era Edward. E ele estava correndo, pois seu carro estava parado no acostamento. Como ele podia ser burro assim? Isso podia nos expor. Abri a porta para que ele entrar, não podíamos correr esse risco. Quando ele sentou e fechou a porta, eu disse:

- FICOU MALUCO ?

- Você quem correu.

- AGORA A CULPA É MINHA???

- Não, não é isso.

- Ah, bom.

- Uma pergunta, como eu consegui te "ouvir"?

- Longa história.

- Tenho toda a eternidade e você também.

- Eu posso afastar meu escudo, mas quando eu estou muito confusa isso acontece sem que eu queira, escudo idiota.

- Uhn, mas o que você pensou é verdade? – ele disse se aproximando de mim, meu coração se ainda batesse estaria muitoooo acelerado. Eu estava ofegante. Agora eu tinha certeza, eu me apaixonei a primeira vista por Edward Cullen.

- Não, pois antes eu não tinha certeza, agora eu tenho. Estou apaixonada por você.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**N/A:**

Pronto gente digitei o segundo cap e estou postando hoje, como o prometido.

Eu sei que é pequeno, mas já expliquei o por que no outro cap.

Bjs,

Dani Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Oi gente,

Desculpem-me, sei que pensaram que eu tinha finalmente postado, mas não, me desculpem e devo ficar algum tempo sem postar, PORQUE:

- to de castigo

- escola ta difícil pacas..

- to namorando... minhas amigas brigam comigo por que eu to passando muito tempo com ele...

- criei um fake, que consome todo o pouco tempo que eu fico no computador..

- só posso entrar no computador quando tenho um trabalho pra fazer, e mesmo assim, minha mãe fica de olho....

Bom, acho que expliquei o porque eu não posso mais postar...

Por isso, as minhas fics estão TEMPORARIAMENTE paradas...

Desculpem-me por TUDO... assim que puder volto a postar ...

Eu tenho os capítulos prontos, mas tenho que digitar....

Beijos a todos, espero que compreendam...


End file.
